Violets are Twisted
by ShonLecroft
Summary: In which Gabriel helps Castiel with the meaning of Valentines Day. Castiel closed his eyes as if in thought before he spoke, eyes focusing on Dean. "Roses are red, violets are twisted.." He trailed off eyes closing again in thought before snapping open again, his eyes shining with pride for remembering his thought. "Bend over love, you are about to be fisted." Had Dean been drinkin


Well this is dedicated to my best friend and my partner in crime Vixen! Happy belated V-day and I hope this brings a smile to your face.

It was Valentines Day again and Dean was silently cursing under his breath. Usually he loved Valentines day. In his book it was lonely, desperate, singles day and usually he would be out getting drunk and submerging himself in the holiday but it was different this year. In a word, Castiel. Castiel had been growing more antsy over the days as the day approached. He didn't think Cas would have noticed were it not for Gabriel who was all into the spirit and reminding Castiel of the time of year.

Last year hadn't been so great given they had their face off with Famine. And trying to convince Castiel that its not usually like that is well, it was awkward. It was a day of love and...well he wasn't in love per say, because he was just to bad ass for chick flick moments, he just knew there was a strong bond between them. He just wanted Castiel to enjoy himself instead of fearing the day. And he was having no luck what so ever. Every time he tried he just screwed it up. He was terrible at this shit. And then there was Gabriel. Gabriel acting all googly eyed over his little brother claiming to be the expert on wooing and kept teasing Dean and giving him pointers in how to woo Cas, making said angel vanish flustered. Now being one of those times.

"God dammit Gabriel!" Dean exclaimed at the angel who was mocking innocence.

"Hey lets leave my father out of this okay? It's not his fault that you're sexually frustrated and wont make a move." Gabriel said with a smirk. Dean lunged at him and Gabriel vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room. "You need to lighten up Dean-o" Gabriel said with a smirk. He caught the knife Dean threw at him.

"This can't kill me."

"No but it might hurt." Dean said with a defeated sigh as he sank down on the motel bed.

"Oh father please do not go into brooding mode. I won't hear the end of it from Sam." Gabriel said walking in front of him.

"Shut up Gabriel. Castiel is having a hard time with all this alright. I just wanted him to... not feel dread" Dean finished lamely.

"You think he's still freaking out because of what happened with Famine?" Gabriel asked.

"Isn't it?"

Gabriel smirked and just disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!"

XxXx

Hours passed by and Sam looked like he was about to choke Dean the fuck out. Gabriel appeared in the center of the room both Winchester brothers jumping up at his presence.

"What the hell did you do!?" Dean demanded lunging for Gabriel who just vanished again and appeared at Sam's side.

"Nothing you wont thank me for. Taking the Sasquatch out for a romantic evening wont be back till tomorrow. Don't wait up. Though if my plan works you'll be passed the fuck out by time we return." Gabriel said and with a smirk, and a squawk from Sam, Dean was alone in the motel again.

XxXx

Two hours had passed until the tall tale signs of beating wings filled the room and there stood Castiel in all his stoic glory.

"Cas. You alright?" Dean asked as he stood and walked to the angel's side.

Castiel was quiet a few moments before he held fourth his hand that had been hidden behind his back. Clutched in his grasp was a perfect blood red rose.

Dean blinked in confusion. "What's this?"

Castiel closed his eyes as if in thought before he spoke, eyes focusing on Dean. "Roses are red, violets are twisted.." He trailed off eyes closing again in thought before snapping open again, his eyes shining with pride for remembering his thought. "Bend over love, you are about to be fisted."

Had Dean been drinking anything it would have spluttered all over the place. He felt his cheeks grow hot even as his mouth dropped open unable to think of what to say.

"C-Cas? What the hell?" Dean finally managed to work out of his mouth.

Castiel's pride fell and a frown made its way over his face. "Did that not work? Gabriel assured me that it would get you to fall instantly for me."

Gabriel...He should have friggin known. Dean shook his head but reached over and took the rose anyways. "What's the meaning of this Cas?" Dean asked

Castiel blinked slowly. "I thought it would be obvious. I gave you that rose as a symbol of my undying loyalty to you. I heard it is greatly appreciated, more so on this occasion."

Leave it to Cas to make it sound all cynical. "So... have you given one to Sam yet then? Just warning you he wont be back for a long time. Gabriel kidnapped him." Dean said.

Castiel tilted his head. "Why would I give one to Sam?"

"Well...a sign of your 'loyalty' I figured you would give one to Sam as well since you've always been loyal to us." Dean said using air quotations.

Castiel thought for a moment then shook his head. "Be it as it may I am more... invested in your well being Dean." Cas explained and his voice brought shivers down Dean's spine. Was this what he had been trying to ignore all along?

"So...in other words you like me?" Dean asked stepping closer into Castiel's space and he could see the joy it brought the angel.

"Yes Dean. You are the most important being to me besides my father and my siblings." Castiel rasped out.

Dean was out of his depth. He'd never done anything with a guy before. But how different could it be? He lent in closer, Castiel's breath hitching only slightly, his pupils dilating. It was a beautiful sight to behold. "Show me." Dean whispered and that was all it took for Castiel before he was surging forward and mashing their lips together.

They fell to the bed together kissing frantically as nervous fingers were making away with restricting clothing. Dean was panting as he pulled back from yet another scorching kiss. They were both naked and Dean never thought he would ever feel any sort of desire towards a male. But this was Cas they were talking about. Cas was always the exception for such trivial thoughts.

However he was not at a loss for what to do. He understood the mechanics of what they were about to do but he just didn't want to hurt Cas by rushing or being wrong about something.

"What is the matter Dean?" Cas asked making Dean have to bite back a moan at his blissed out tone and expression.

Dean couldn't help but bring his lips to steal another kiss from those perfectly puckered lips. "I'm just... unsure of how to continue." Dean said

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence Dean grew antsy. "Cas? What are you doing?"

"I am trying to converse with Gabriel. He's proving difficult, something about his mouth being full of your brother."

"Oh dude!" Dean exclaimed shaking Cas to break his concentration. "That is wrong on so many levels. You don't do shit like that especially naked." Dean groaned.

Suddenly there was a thump beside them on the bed. It was a bottle of lube with a note on it. Hesitantly Dean picked it up and wish he hadn't. On it was an obscene drawing of that he expected was him and Cas and underneath the drawing a few words. _' Here go crazy, but interrupt me again and I will paint the Impala pink. Be more prepared next time.'_

Dean shuddered at the thought but was quickly distracted when Castiel shifted his hips up against Dean's "Please Dean. It is growing painful." The angel spoke quietly. He groaned and surged in for another dirty kiss. He swore he would get off to the angels pleas alone.

Making quick,sloppy, work with the lube Dean felt he had stretched Cas sufficiently and was slowly sliding his way home deep inside of the angel. Once fully sheathed both men groaned in pleasure as Castiel reached up to bring Dean flush to his body and arched against him like a cat.

"Cas...wanted this for so long...just didn't know." Dean muttered against the angels neck as he licked and nipped at tender flesh.

"I've known Dean. I've known since I first laid eyes on your soul and dragged you from perdition." Castiel said his hand trailing up his arm until it fit with the identical hand print on his shoulder and Dean cried out as he rut into Cas' tight body as the pleasure shot between the both of them.

Dean was moaning Cas' name like a mantra while Castiel was moaning incessantly before the moans started to form words. "eyes. Close...Close your eyes!" Castiel finally barked out and even though his other hand covered Dean's eyes Dean was still able to see the light as it burned brightly. Dean cried out feeling Castiel's release through their connection and with stuttering movements he went over the edge and into oblivion.

He came to and he was still lying on top of Cas. The angel was smiling blissfully.

"Wow." Was all that Dean could muster. He'd never experienced an orgasm that spectacular.

Castiel nodded dazedly and looked questioningly down at Dean before finding the voice to ask his next question. "Can we do it again?"

XxXx

Gabriel and Sam appeared in the motel room mid morning and Gabriel couldn't help the self satisfied smirk on his lips as he held out his hand palm up towards Sam. Sam groaned as he pulled out his wallet and forked over a few twenties.

"Damn I'm good. Hope Dean-o didn't actually try for fisting last night. Would have been a bit much for their first round." Gabriel said conversationally.

Sam choked on the water he had been consuming as he looked over at Gabe. "What the hell did you tell them!?"

"Nothing that they won't thank me for Sammy." Gabriel said looking over to the bed where Dean was curled up beside Castiel who was in a deep trance.

"I've never seen them look so peaceful." Sam said coming up to stand beside Gabriel once again.

"They are good for each other. Father must have known from the start or Castiel wouldn't have been the one to save Dean...thought Dean wasn't the only one who had needed saving. They just didn't know it." Gabriel spoke quietly.

"They saved each other." Sam said as he turned to Gabriel and framed his face in his large hands. "Just like us."

Gabriel smiled. "Yeah Sam. Just like us."


End file.
